Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date?
Transcripts *Sam Spacebot: Is Soleil Spacebot here? *Mr. Rude: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Toborr. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Sam Spacebot? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Treat Heart Pig: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't understand. What's happening? *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Sam Spacebot: (Sniffles) *Mr. Rude: I know what you're doing here, Sam Spacebot. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Ura Mametchi: He's not good enough for Soleil Spacebot. No one is! *Loyal Heart Dog: Go back to jail! *Mr. Rude: What are you looking for, Sam Spacebot? Something to steal? *Loyal Heart Dog: Like you daughter. *Ura Mametchi: Should we say something? *Mr. Rude: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Sam Spacebot's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Ura Mametchi: Sir, no response. *Mr. Rude: Two can play at your mind games, Sam Spacebot. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Wolliriki: Dude, what's he looking at? *Gene Belcher: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Wolliriki: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Sam Spacebot: (Chuckles) *Ura Mametchi: Sir, intimidation is failing *Mr. Rude: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Sam, what do you like to do for fun? *Sam Spacebot: I don't know. Stuff. *Ura Mametchi: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Mr. Rude: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Ura Mametchi: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Mr. Rude: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Sam Spacebot: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Mr. Rude: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Sam Spacebot: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Sam Spacebot: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Sam Spacebot: What? *Soleil Spacebot: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Roy Koopa: Stop talking like that! *Iggy Koopa: Wait. Where's Sam Spacebot? *Soleil Spacebot: Did you leave Sam Spacebot with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Soleil Spacebot, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Sam Spacebot: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Soleil Spacebot: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Sam Spacebot's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Ura Mametchi: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Mr. Rude: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Didi Pickles: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Loyal Heart Dog: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Ura Mametchi: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Mr. Rude: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Didi Pickles: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts